The new guys
by m.n.multifandomlife
Summary: Clary Fray and Diana Branwal live a very normal teenager life everything changes as the four new students appear in their school. Jace Alec Stefan and Izzy are shadowhunters just like Diana and Clary. The two must stop Valentin and his army.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here is my first ever Fanfiction hope you like it . For all who love The Mortal instruments all characters are from the books but there is some characters Which I myself thought :)** #mortalinstruments #shadowhunters #new

 _Chapter 1._

 _CPOV_

I woke up by the ringing of my alarm. _6:30_

Shit first day of school after 6 weeks of summer holidays. Not that I don't like school, okey sometimes I hate school even though I believe everyone has these moments where he just hates school. I don't like school because I have to get up so early. I hate to get up early my mother says when the third world war would starts, I wouldn't notice it and just keep sleeping.

Nevertheless, I missed my friends Simon my best friend was the last 4 weeks in France and Italy. Maia a good friend was also the whole summer holidays in Germany and her boyfriend Jordan was in California. Only I was nowhere, I was never abroad. For what reasons my mother was strictly against to drive somewhere far away from New York . Oh yes and not to forget my best friend Diana Branwal to my luck she is also nowhere driven for the same reason. Her mother is just as much a freak as my mother.

Perhaps it is because her and my mother are related. Diana's mother is the cousin of my mother so Diana and I are related, she is like my sister. Only that she is almost 9 months older than me and in my eyes also a lot more handsome than I am . Not just in my eyes almost all the guys are running after her but Diana doesn't pay attention to them. Diana has long chocolate brown hair actually her hair is naturally dark blond but she has dyed it and now she looks more dangerous, more beautiful and she resembles her mother much more. With dark blond hair, she looked innocent and sweet, and that is why she dyed her hair. She has beautiful gray / blue and bit green eyes, you can't describe her eyes color more accurate and she is slim .

The only thing we have at once is the same lip shape, the size and our love for art.

Diana is athletic she loves to dance. She is the captain of the cheerleader team but she loves hip hop too. She is small as I am but strong. Of course I can't say I am unsporting. Diana and I are both much faster and quicker than the others, which has always wounded me.

I still have an older, fat-headed and self-in love brother his name is Jonathen. He is 18 a year older than me and 4 months older than Diana. Diana and Jonathan have a real sibling relationship to each other like real siblings, they argue very often and make fun of each other. I understand Diana I will kill my brother sometimes.

We live together in a two-storey house. Diana and her mother live upstairs and we downstairs. Our fathers died in a car accident. I was two years old and Diana two and a half, Jon was three. None of us can remember them, and our mothers have very few photos which they also reluctantly show us. They don't want to talk about it and so we don't ask. This is my crazy and not big family. We have no contact with the other relatives. For me there were only the four and my friends in my life.

After a quick shower, I have dried my hair quickly and put some mascara, powder and eyliner, I went back to my room and dressed my clothes. A white t-shirt with inscription, a dark blue jeans and my sweater nothing special. Then I went to breakfast " good morning sunshine" my mother has called me smiling " morning " I said back. "Nothing is good on this morning" My brother came from behind with a tired and annoyed look.

"Oh come on Jonathan stop to be so bad mood" my mom nodded. "Just because you don't want to drive your sister and your cousin to school" said my mother. "This has nothing to do with it, I just have no desire to go to school. Not more." He replied quickly.

My mother rolled her eyes and turned to me

"And are you looking forward to school or do you have exactly the same problem as your brother?" She asked me." Yes, I missed the others and am glad to see them again." I answered and smiled briefly. "good" my mother answered with a satisfied smile.

 **So hope you like it please write a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you liked the last chapter now comes Diana's version.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _DPOV_

My alarm clock rings and already I have no desire to school _. Please give me 10 minutes to sleep please_. But of course I don't get the chance to sleep longer because as always there is still my mother " Diana wake up or you are late for school" my mother has gone to my room "only 10 minutes mum please" I muttered her back. "Diana Marina Branwal if you don't get up now I -" this time almost fell off the bed "okey I stand up " I've interrupted her. _Please kill me pleeasee_.

I went to the bathroom quickly afterwards make up and as always comes the question _what should I wear?_ In the end I decided for a black crop top which shows my belly bit, torn jeans and my jeans jacket. This time I left my hair open and curly. Actually, I don't use much make up just mascara , eyliner and lip balm and concelar. After I finished I went to breakfast.

"So darling Jon drives you and Clary to school " said my mother "Jon? our Jon? What happened to him that he make it voluntary. Or wait he doesn't make it voluntary right?" I asked my mother wondered. "Since he got his driver's license and went anyway in the same direction , we decided with Jocelyn that he takes you both with to school." She smiled at me and I know what this smile means. "As I think Jon wasn't happy about it" I asked her and started to grin because I know the answer I know Jonathan very well. "No, he hadn't a choice" She grinned. My mother Christin Branwal is beautiful she has short brown hair, blue gray eyes and beautiful artist hands as well as Jocelyn my aunt. My mother is funny and understandable she is always there for me, she is like a bestfriend of course sometimes we argue but I still love her very much. She is always afraid of me and is too caring.

After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and cell phone ,got my sneakers dressed and kissed my mother on the cheek " Bye mum" I said quickly "Bye honey be careful and have fun" my mother answered.

I nodded and went out downstairs.

of course, my mother is worried about me like any other mother, but she always wants to protect me , as if she knows I am in danger and every second I could be attacked by someone. However, sometimes I feel observed that has always been this feeling. Maybe I just go through and imagine myself.

I know that my mother is not the only one that is so protective. Jocelyn is the same with Clary actually they are both so to us and to Jon , what sometimes annoys us very much. Jon and Clary are like my siblings we protect each other so I often take the role of the big sister for Clary.

Earlier in school Clary often had problems with a few other students, but I stood up to her and defended her from everyone. I would kill anyone who only once touched her or just looked at her wrongly.

 **Hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I did not think that would make me so much fun I'll have so many ideas. Well, I hope you enjoy reading** **this Chapter.**

 **** ****Chapter 3

 _JPOV_

 _Watching her as she wakes up as her red beautiful hair lies on her face, and her green eyes widen from the waking up makes me feel crazy. Crazy because I want to run to her. I wish I was there right now with her and I would lie with her and waking up with her see her from close._

"You're still here? you know very well that today is our first day of school" Alec stood behind me and stopped me as I watched.

"Of course I didn't forget it" I turned around and looked at Alec. "And what are you doing here so early ?you and Stefan are just crazy stalker you knew that already?" He asked me and looked annoyed. "I know. Thanks. I just wanted to see if everything is okay." I smirked "And that is why you have gone second." He has rolled his eyes. "You can never be careful enough. Of course, I could kill hundreds of demons alone, but it makes more fun for two". I smirked at him. "Ooh please! Who are you lying to? Like I'd believe you. Just say that you both have crush into the two." He rolled his eyes.

"What? nooo... We only do our work" I tried to sound believable. He looked at me incredulously, raising his eyebrows. "Where is Stefan?" I have tried to change the topic but which has brought nothing. _Damm Alec_ _Lightwood_ he always knows when I lie. "He's up on the roof he said he got from there a better view of Diana's room. I told you, you are both perverse stalker" I rolled my eyes.

Stefan is my cousin and also a Herondale. He also lives with me in the institute for five years. His mother my aunt died, she had cancer. His father is always on the road in Idris, so Stefan was grown up just like me by the Lightwoods. Stefan is like a brother to me and as Alec said he is completely in love with Diana Branwal. It's funny we both enjoy to take care of the girls. They are both very strong and important to us. They are our only chance to defeat Valentin and his army.

When I went up to the roof, Alec and Stefan were already there. "Well, are you excited guys It's our very first day in a mundi school" I asked ironically Stefan grinned at me "Of course I was never happier in my life than today. As I see you are glad too" he smirked

"Oh you Herondales are just crazy. You are definitely looking forward to seeing your sweet girls every day" Alec said it amused.

"Oh and you're not happy because you'll finally see your sweet glittery boyfriend every day" I said and in the same moment Stefan and I started laughing. "Haha at least my boyfriend knows how I look and who he and I am" And in the meantime we have stopped laughing and Alec has started to grin proudly. "When can we tell them they have to start training soon" Stefan asked as if he could read my thoughts. "I do not know exactly, we have to talk to their mothers, I hope we can tell them soon" Alec answered

"We hope so too" I said to them. I hope it will happen soon the sooner the better.

 **So hope you liked it. Would appreciate a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my new chapter hope you like it, hope you also like the new characters.**

 _CPOV_

I just finished with breakfast as the entrance door opened and Diana smiling came in. "Good morning" Diana said and smilled "morning sweetheart" my mom answered back and asked "Would you like to have breakfast with us?" She smiled. Diana is like a second daughter to her and she loves her very much. "No thank you aunt Jocelyn I just had breakfast" She answered and keep smiling then she looked at me "are you ready for school?" She smirked "Of course, why are you so happy?" I asked her and grinned back. "Because.. my mother just told me your brother is driving us to school and he isn't happy about it and if he isn't happy then I am happy." We both started laughing. "Hello Johnny are you happy we drive together to school will be fun" My brother looks at her very annoyed. "Stop calling me Johnny" And this made me laugh more " Nop I like it, Clary do you like it too?" She asked me and grinned "Yes of course It sounds very...ehm very cute!" Diana laugh "I hate you both" He murmured back to us "No you love us" Diana said, winking at him.

In the car I started to draw. Jon focused on driving and Diana sat next to me with her cell phone. "What are you drawing?" Diana looked at my picture exactly "a symbol or a sign I don't know exactly what it means but I can't get it out of my head" The symbol looks like a half of a forever sign but bottom and top angular. "This is kind of strange the same sign I've already drawn some times unconsciously but I have really no idea where I've seen the sign and what it means" Diana said it and we both looked questioning and confused. "Jon did you see the sign somewhere before and do you know what it could mean?" We both said the same thing at the same time. My brother has taken the drawing and looked at it exactly "it seems familiar to me but I don't know where I've seen it or what it means." For a few seconds, we were all three quietly until my brother first began to speak "maybe we three were drunk together and have seen this sign somewhere outside", he sounded very unsafe. " Not helpful you idiot" Diana said it and we both rolled our eyes "what? it was just a guess " he said back. When Jonathen tried to look smart but something like that comes out "a very bad guess "I said to him "Presumably because he is dumb, that's why his guess is bad" Jon has just opened his mouth and wanted to say something but Diana has interrupted him "you're dumb I don't suppose I know it and it's not discussed"

When we finally arrived I remembered how much I didn't miss the school. Our school is big and I can't say much special about them. For me, it's just school. In our school, as in any other school, there are the popular students and Diana belongs to this group of people. Everybody likes her and envies her but she is different from those. She doesn't matter to which group she belongs. She spends most of the time with me, but she also has many friends. "Hey Diana uhm ... hey Clary" Nick has just come to us, he's in the football team and super sweet. "Hey," Diana and I said at the same time "We were your summer holidays?" He smiles and looks at Diana "Quite well" she smiled briefly. Nick is still there and looking at her expectantly "Yes my were also quite good and how were your vacation Nick?" I had pity on him, Diana had no interest in him as always. "Good," he smiled, disappointed, "okay, sorry, we have to go, bye Nick" Diana said, and went on "bye Diana...bye Clary" he said disappointed "bye Nick" I said back and smoked him briefly. "Why do you always do that?" I asked Diana with an angry look "what do you mean?" She looked at me questioningly. "I mean, why did you behave so just now, why do you always push all the guys away?" I said hastily to her "he was nice and has tried to talk to you" Diana suddenly stopped "just because he was nice and wanted to talk to me, it doesn't mean that I will fall in love with him immediately" I can feel she is angry "I don't mean that, but you're doing this with every boy," I looked into her eyes until she said something about it. "I don't know Okay! Maybe I don't want to be together with guys who just play with me, I don't want to talk about it "she looked at me dumb "that's no explanation Diana but no matter if you don't want to talk about it"

We were both quiet and didn't say anything until my friends came to us "Hey you two" Simon hug me and then Diana "hey" I said and hugged him tightly. Then I embraced Maia and Jordan. "We have so many things to tell you," Maia said excitedly, "but first we must get our timetable" I smiled at her. "Have you seen the new students " said Jordan, "new students?" I asked him "yes 3 guys and a girl as I know three of those is in our level and one is a step higher than us" Maia said excitedly.

"I think your brother knows them, I just saw him talking to them," said Simon "who knows I don't know all friends of my brother" I said and went to my locker "hey is everything okey" Simon said worried and in the moment Diana looked at me "Yeah, I'm still not really awake, you know I hate to get up early" I've just smiled at him and I think he believed me, I don't want to start with this topic, I've looked at Diana, she is on the other side next to her locker and looks at her hour schedule. We have German and art together. I looked around and saw my brother. He stood there talking to two guys, I think they are the new ones. The two are almost the same size as my brother, they both have blond hair and are both well-built. They are handsome but I can't stop staring at the one boy with blond curly hair. When I look at him I must think of the color gold , He is so pretty _damm soo pretty._

He turned around and saw me our eyes met. He smiled at me and I smiled back and looked away quickly. I feel that he still looks at me. I turn around and I was right he looked at me but not just him. The other boy he had an undercut and has turned around and smiled at me for a moment, but after that he looked to the place where Diana stands. He looked at her but Diana didn't see him, she was still standing beside her locker and put her new books in.

I quickly went to Diana and closed the door of her locker. She was frightened "What was that?!" she looked at me with big eyes. "Stop spoiling your locker and finally look at the new students who are standing behind "I headed with my head in the direction where the guys stand. Diana turns around and looks at the guys "they're hot right?" I whispered. The boy with the undercut has noticed that Diana looked at him and turned to her. He smiled and she smiled back, they both stared at each other. _Woow_ what is that? Diana shows interest. Otherwise, she never looks at a boy for more than 5 seconds and I think he is also interested. I could not help myself I had to grin. The other boy has turned around and I have unconsciously stopped breathing. _What is wrong with me?_

 **Hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey angels hope you liked the last chapter. What do you think of Stefan and Diana?**

 _Chapter 5_

 _SPOV_

At the mundie school isn't much special. Teen girls running around and looking at us all the time and the guys trying to look cool these mundies are just ridiculous. The only special thing here is Diana and Clary only we know how special the two are. Diana is the most special girl I've ever seen in my life. She isn't like the other girls. She is better. When I first saw her I knew it immediately. At that time I got the mission to watch and protect Diana, I stood on a roof Diana and Clary's house was on the other side, I saw Diana in her room, she was sitting on her bed and drawing. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life and after that I couldn't stop watching her. I couldn't get enough of her, I wanted to kiss her, look her in the eyes, touch her. That was the only thing I wanted in my life, I wanted her. Not that I wanted that she belonged to me, but that she is with me.

When Jace, Jonathan, and I were standing in the hallway and talking, I saw Clary standing behind me and looked at Jace and he was looking at her. Then I saw Diana, she was on the other side. She unconsciously stole my breath. For the first time I can look at her and don't have to hide. When she finally turned around and looked at me, I noticed that she is even more beautiful than from wide. She has beautiful eyes and hair. She is perfect. So perfect I believe I dream. My blood rush and my heart beats faster.

I want to run to her, I want to scream _I love you. god I love you so much, but you don't even know me!_ What's wrong with me I did not think it would be hard to keep me under control. "Stefan helloo?Stefan!" Jonathan stood behind me, I turned around and he looked at me irritated. It feels like I've just lost contact with the world. "What did you say?" I asked him and still feel like my heart is beating. "I said stop staring at my cousin!" He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Ehm .. I didn't gaze at her" I tried to sound believable "Sure! I believe you," he said ironically "okay, I'll go I see you in the lunch break" he rolled his eyes and has gone. "Hey everything okay?" Jace looked at me questioningly "Yeah" I gave him a small smile. I turned around, Diana was still there and talking to Clary. God that was crazy.

 **Uuh love is in the air**

 _DPOV_

I couldn't stop watching him, damn what I'm doing. He thinks I am a crazy stalker or something like that. When he turned around, it felt as if I was separated from something vital. I couldn't explain it, I don't even know him but it feels as if we are connected.

 _Okay ,Diana breathe_. "I told you they're hot" I turned to Clary. She grinned at me. I looked at her questioningly. "Oh, come on, I saw you both stared at each other, that was so obvious, if I had stopped the time I could say that you stared for almost two minutes" her smile has grown, she looked me with big eyes "I don't know what you mean" I rolled my eyes. "You lie!" She raised her eyebrows "he is sexy and hot" _yees damm_ _sexy_ _and_ _hot but also damm_ _Stop!_

Clary was about to say something, but in the moment the school bell rang. I've used the chance "ok bye, see you at lunch" I went quickly to my classroom, now I have English. My English teacher is or simply Luke. He's been dating Clary's mum for months. They look really sweet together. Luke looked at me kindly "Hello Diana" he smiled "Hello mr Garroway" I smiled back. I sat down when I noticed a new boy. I think he was standing next to the boy I stared at. Shit he thinks probably I'm crazy. But not only he is new next to him still stood a girl. With black long hair, red lips and brown eyes. "Class these are our new students." Luke smiled at both of them, "Hi I'm Jace Herondale and this is my sister" the boy smiled briefly "hello I my name is Isabelle Lightwood" the girl smiled . They don't look very similar. Jace had curly blond hair and golden-colored eyes unlike his sister. Simon sat next to me on the other table. We both looked at each other. Isabelle and Jace both looked at me. Isabelle sat down in front of me and Jace behind me. Somehow I feel observed. Isabelle has turned to me "hey I'm Izzy" she smiled kindly

"Hey Diana" I smiled at her back, she looks nice. "And what is your name?" She looked at Simon and smiled even more "I am I.. Simon ... ehm Simon Lewis" he smiled nervously _woow he likes her_ "Did, you already got an impression about the school? "I asked her" not so completely, but I can say that the school is really big. What do you think Jace?" She looked at him urgently, "Yes, the school is great," he smiled arrogantly, "I'm really sorry, my brother can be sometimes really stubborn," she rolled her eyes and smiled "You don't look like siblings " Simon finally said something "It is because Jace was adopted" she looked at Simon "ooh I did not know" Simons voice sounded a bit quieter. "Of course you couldn't know" Jace looked at Simon annoyed. I tried to change the subject "okay, where do you come from?" Izzy and Jace watched at me "Chicago" both said the same "cool and how do you find New York?" I smiled "We like New York, it's big and very different from Chicago" Izzy smiled at me.

"It's definitely hard to move, new city, new school and new friends" they looked at each other. "Yes it's hard, but we didn't have so many friends in Chicago, we were always four," said Jace. "As long as we're together, we can go all out." Izzy said, smiling proudly at Jace. "four," I asked her "yes Me,Jace , my brother Alec and Jace's cousin Stefan."

After the two hours of English I went to the cafeteria. Clary, Maia, Jordan and Simon are sitting at the table talking. I sat down next to Clary "did you see the new students " she looked at me "yes we have together English , Jace and Isabelle" I said and I started to eat my salad "Cool and have history along with the sexy guys "She smiled and I almost swallowed," he's called Stefan and is super hot "Maia looked at me and grinned " Did you tell her? "I asked Clary and raised my eyebrows "oh come on, something like that happened for the first time. I had to tell her, "she grinned at me and at Maia "I do not tell anyone" Maia smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. "What happened exactly?" asked Jordan "you didn't belong, we will not tell anyone" Maia looked at him.

"Look, there they are" Maia said excitedly. The four new ones sat down at a table before us. Izzy smiled at me "hey Diana" and at that moment Stefan turned to me "Hey Izzy" I said to her. Stefan smiled at me and I smiled back. Oh no, not again. When I look at him, I forget to breathe. "Hey if you want, you can sit next to us" Maia smiled. Ohh NoNoNo! Jonathan looks at us "No thanks, it's enough that I live with the two in one house" Clary and I looked at and grinned "ooh Johny and I thought you love us" I grinned at him. Everyone started laughing "I told you do not call me Johny" he threatened me "and I said no, is it true Clary?" I turned to her "yes true" The five of us sit down at the table and only now I have noticed that Clary and Jace are looking all the time at each other "I probably not the only one who stares at the new guys" I whispered to her and she blushed.

 ** _Hope you like it_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okey short description. Jace looks like the Jace in the film and Stefan looks like the Jace in the TV show. :D**

 _Chapter 6_

CPOV

The day passed quickly. I had the last lesson math with Izzy and Simon. Izzy is nice and funny and I think she likes Simon and he likes her too. They look really cute together. Jon brought us home and then left somewhere. "Hey sweety's " My mother smiled at us. "Hello" we both said, "Diana, your mother has to work so you can eat with us" Diana smiled at my mother "okey" "How was your school day?" We looked at each other and didn't know where to start. "Quite well, we have new students" I said briefly. "New students, what is their name's?" My mother looked at us "I think you don't know them" I looked at my mother. I noticed that Diana looked at her too, I think she also finds it strange. "Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Stefan" Diana looked at my mother and my mother's face became nervous "Mum?" I asked anxiously "Aunt Jocelyn, is everything okey?" Diana and I were worried. "Yes, don't worry about me, I remembered that I still have to shop" she smiled briefly _What's wrong with her?_

After dinner, Diana and I went to my room. "What was that?" I asked, shocked. "I don't know, she was so strange" she looked pensively, "but why?" I still don't understand what was wrong with my mother. "How shall I know it?" Diana looked up "Okay don't let us talk about it anymore" I grinned at Diana "Let's talk about what happened in the school between you and Stefan" Diana rolled her eyes "there's nothing to talk about" I looked at her angry "don't act as if nothing had happened between you two. You STARED at each other! " Diana looked at me for a long time. "Oh, and what is between you and Jace? You also STARED at each other in the cafeteria" she tries to change the conversation topic, great " I've asked you first!" I answered and Diana raised her eyebrows "How old are you, six?" I hate it, I feel like a little child "Diana stop changing the subject, we're talking about you right now and not about me" I looked at her again "My heart beats faster when he is near or when I look at him, is it weird?" She looked away and I was shocked "No it's not, I know what you mean" Diana looked at me "I don't understand what's going on with me, I know him a day and we haven't talked much but it seems as if he always been there in my life " she looked confused and sad "hey, I understand what you mean when I saw Jace, I felt the same" I gave her a comforting smile "really?" She gave me a small smile "of course, I would never lie to you, you know" I hugged her "I know and I would never lie to you either" she pressed me closer "I know" I said softly I felt tears in my eyes "It means we both fell in love" she said softly. I couldn't help , I had to laugh "I really don't know" and we both laughed.

 **NEXT DAY**

 _DPOV_

 _I look him in the eyes, his beautiful eyes. His eyes have two different colors, one eye is ice blue and the other is brown. His eyes are like a magnet, they attract me._

I woke up and I couldn't breathe, my heart beating quickly. _Damn what's wrong with me?_ I put my pillow on my face N _o no no, I have to stop thinking about him but I can't. I don't want to stop thinking about him. I want him. Stop, please , you're officially crazy._ I looked at my phone _6:00_ clock. I can sleep another half-hour and then I remembered something. Today begins the cheerleader training. I'm looking forward to seeing my team again. Today we choose new members. I got up from my bed and started packing my sports bag. Afterwards I dressed my Cheerleader uniform and then I began to make up . I made my hair to a braid.

"Hey mom" my mom grabbed her bag hurry "hey sweety, why are you up so early?" She ran through the whole apartment "I woke up early. Why the hurry?" I made myself a coffee "I have to work, I come home late" I took a sip of the coffee "okey" I answered, my mother gave me 10 dollars "Here you can buy something to eat" she gave me a Kiss on my forehead "and don't go out so late " she looked at me warningly and I nodded. She gave me a smile and went out. My mother works is a surgeon. I find her work cool but also creepy. I could never cut open people and look at their organs.

We are sitting in the car "do you have training today?" Clary is sitting next to me "Yes, today we choose new members" I smiled "Cool, what do you think should I come" she smiled at me "how do you mean that?" I looked at her questioningly "I mean to the selection as a participant" _what?_ Clary is interested in cheerleading "really?" I looked at her, shocked, "Yeah, I mean cheerleading is cool and it seems fun, or should I not" she looked at me "Of course if you want, I was just shocked because you were never interested in cheerleading." Clary looked away, " I will try something new" Wow, this is really new for me "hey I would be happy when you come, I know you can all the moves" Clary smiled again, "I had a great teacher." I laughed "then make the teacher proud" we both laughed "I try my best"

First lesson chemistry It was as always boring for me, I don't like chemistry but I look forward to the second lesson. It's art I've got art along with Clary. I love to draw, it relaxes me and I am like on another planet when I draw. When I went into the room, I saw Clary. She sat and drew something. She is so pretty but she doesn't believe it. She turned around and noticed me. She smiled, I believe she is also happy that we have art together. I sat down next to her "it's so cool that we have art together" I said and smiled "Yeah, I'm also glad I love to watch you when you draw" she smiled "I think you'll be busy and don't have much time for it, because when you're drawing you ignore everyone who's next to you," I laughed, "I'm not the only one" she rolled her eyes and we both laughed. But suddenly we stopped laughing when we saw Jace and Stefan. They smiled at us and we smiled back "hey you two," Stefan said to us "hey" we said back. Jace also greeted us. They sat behind us. Clary and I looked at each other nervously. _Great how should I focus now on the drawing_? "I find it cool that we have art together" Jace smirked at us "Yes Me too" Clary smiled back. "Diana, you're a cheerleader?" Stefan asked and looked at me. I think he recognized it at the uniform "Yes, I am" I smiled briefly "she is the captain" added Clary and smiled at me and then at the two boys. "Cool" Stefan answered and looked at me and my heart beat even firmer. "And you Clary? are you a cheerleader?" Jace asked and smirked at her, "not yet but I want to try my luck today." She smiled mutely, "what is today?" Stefan asked "today is the cheerleader selection, we need new people" I smiled briefly "just like the footballers" he grinned like his cousin8 "yes exactly" I answered "then we see you both there" he smiled at us and Jace looked at him questioningly "will we?" He asked Stefan "yes we will, we both wanted to be in the football team" He grinned at Jace and Jace still looked at him questioningly "yes of course, how could I just forget that?" He replied and rolled his eyes. I smiled briefly. Shit like how could I forget that the football team will be there with us. Clary looked at me nervously and questioningly. "Don't worry" I squeezed her hand "you can do it, you're good" I tried to cheer her up.

 **HOPE you like it**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter7_

 _J_ _POV_

 _"yes we will, we both wanted to be in the football team" He grinned at Jace and Jace still looked at him questioningly "yes of course, how could I just forget that?" He replied and rolled his eyes._

"What was that?" I whispered to Stefan "you seriously want to be in the football team?" I asked him disbelieving "we want" he answered and grinned at me "no I don't want" I looked at him seriously "oh come on please don't be such a game spoiler" He said and smirked "Stefan, you know this is serious" I asked him and he rolled his eyes "I know I'm doing it for our serious task too" he knuckled his two fingers "you don't take it really serious" I looked at him and raised my eyebrow "Of course I take it serious, but it's high school. We have the unique chance to have fun like normal teenagers" he grinned at me, "so are you there?" He asked me grinning "yes" I rolled my eyes. I know he wouldn't stop asking me "that is the Jace whom I know" he patted me on the shoulder and smirked.

I can't concentrate on drawing when she sits in front of me. I have to look at her beautiful long, curly, red hair. Her smell attracts me. She smells beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her. I see her drawing, she draws at the left side of her picture a half of the Angelic Rune. _Wait what? Angelic Rune? How is that possible? But why only a half?_ I looked at her picture exactly. She drew different demons at the side and a big fire in the background. I looked to the side on Diana's picture. She has also drawn fire in the background, but her demons looks different and she also has drawn a half of an Angelic Rune but on the right side. The two pictures are like two puzzles, when you put them together, it makes a whole picture.

A big angelic rune in the middle, fire in the background and demons lurking around. _What the_ I tapped Stefan and he looked at me. I showed him on the two pictures "look at the pictures but together as one"

He gazed at the pictures I mean the whole picture and his facial expression has changed. He looked shocked and his mouth went wide. "What the hell" he said loudly enough that the two girls could hear him. They both turned around and looked at us confused. I looked nervously "he means your pictures, he is shocked because they look so...breathtaking" That was even the truth "right Stefan?" I looked at Stefan. He still looked shocked "yes ... the two pictures look like one, did you plan it so?" The two girls still looked at us confused and then they looked at their pictures. They said nothing for a long time. They both looked at each other. "Again this sign," said Diana. "Do you know what this sign means?" I asked them and they turned to us. They looked at each other confused, "No," Clary said, "we draw it unconsciously, but we don't know what it means," explained Diana "And have you already asked others?" asked Stefan, I recognize in his look that he worries. "Just Jon," Clary said, continuing, "he says this sign looks familiar to him, but he doesn't know what it means or where he has seen it, just like us." She looked confused, just like Diana. "And we didn't even plan do draw the same" said Diana. They are both very confused. We want to tell them so much, but we can't tell them yet. We already had problems yesterday when Clary's mom came to the institute. She was pissed because we didn't tell her we were going to the same school as Clary and Diana.

I hate this woman, I even like Diana's mother more ,she is at least nice to us. Because of Jocelyn, we can't tell Clary and Diana that they are shadowhunters. Because of her, Clary and Diana are unprepared. But now they can finally know who they are. We will inform the institute. "I think because-" I stepped Stefan on the foot and looked at him warningly. "You think what?" Diana asked him and raised her eyebrows. "I think because ... you both spend so much time together, you probably have the same thoughts" Stefan looked at the two and smiled briefly. "You're probably right," Diana said, smiling back. _*bell ring*_ "I have to go now," Diana said, smiling, and Clary smiled back "okey" Diana smiled at us both and left.

I started to pack my things. "Wait a moment" Stefan said to me, he took his cell phone up, "what do you want to do?" I asked him "we need proofs " he photographed Diana's and Clary's drawing. "Good idea" the classroom is empty, so no one could see us.

"We'll show it Maryse, I'm sure we can tell the girls, no matter what Jocelyn and Christin say" Stefan said smiling. He is happy about it and probably he is right.

"I hope it will convince her" I said hopeful.

 _CPOV_

I went straight to the cafeteria after the ring. I sat down beside Izzy "hey" she said and hugged me "hey" I smiled at her and Maia and Jorden came and sit next to us "hey people" said Jorden and Maia smiled at us "hay" I said smiling back. It is nice to have friends. Jon, Jace and Stefan came to our table and sat down with us.I have butterflies again when I see Jace "Where is Diana," Izzy asked, and at the same time they all looked at me "She has to do something" I said briefly, although I don't know exactly what she has to do. But then I heard loud music outside. Everyone turned around and we heard a voice from the micro "Please go outside" we have followed the voice and have all gone outside. We looked at each other questioningly, no one knows what's going on.

Outside, the music stopped playing. Everyone stood there asking what was going on. "What now?" Izzy whispered "I have no idea" I said back. The music went up again, I knew the song Put your Hands up by ( bad girl) Suddenly several students coughed their hands and clapped _what the?_ From the side came a group of girls in the middle _Cheerleader ._ Only now I noticed that everything was demarcated there. They started dancing. Everyone looked at them. Then another group came of cheerleaders came from the other side and Diana is one of those. Now the rest came in the middle. They rolled and jumped up.

They all moved quickly, made cheerleader moves and danced. Diana made several rolls forward and then backwards. She smiled, looking self-confident. I turned back and looked at the others. They looked shocked but also enthusiastic. Simon, Maia,Jorden but also Magnus smiling, they have often watched Diana dance. Jace, Stefan, Izzy and Alec looked very shocked.

At the end, they screamed all _EAST HIGH_ so called our school _The East High School_ Everyone began to clap, scream and whistle, Diana took the Micro and began to speak

"Hi East High, I hope you liked it-" she was interrupted by the screams. _I think they like_ d _it very much_ Diana started to smile and continued, "as every year, we are looking for new people, if you think you have the stuff to be a cheerleader, then come to us and prove it " They all started to cheer again. "The recording starts at 12:15 pm in the gym but first please enter into the list. Thank you and we wish you all good luck." She smiled and went to her team. Many girls but also guys wrote their names on the list. "Hey, are you going?" Asked Izzy and smiled at me "Yes and you?" "Yes, luckily you go there too" she smiled at me even more and I can see she is very happy "come we have to write our names" I said and smiled back she nodded.

I wrote my name in the list and Diana came to me "did you like it?" She smiled at me and Izzy. "It was fantastic" I hugged her with joy "I give Clary right, it was fantastic," Izzy said, smiling at Diana and Diana smiled back. "So you come?" Diana looked at us both, and we nodded with Izzy. "Cool, we see each other and don't come late" she looked at us warningly and grinned. In Diana's team, of course there are more girls than guys but they are all really good. _I hope I am good_ _enough_.

 **Sooo hope you like it, please write a review bb ***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys do you like the story?**

Chapter 8

 _DPOV_

We've been sitting for two hours. In these two hours we have looked at 15 people and only 3 of those were good enough it's Izzy and two other girls.

Everyone is bored, I can't sit any more. I feel attached to this chair, I looked at the list, the next is Clary. _Thank God_ , finally a time to look forward. "Who's next?" Asked Elena, we've been friends for so long. "Clary is next" I smiled and she smiled also. Elena has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is very pretty, she loves parties and fun.

"the next!" James shouted. He has been with us for a year and is a real playboy. He has every week a new girlfriend and he throws the best parties. This boy is unstoppable, but I like him.

Clary went in and stood in the middle. "Hey I'm Clary" she looked a bit timid. I smiled at her and gave her the look that she can relax, she smiled back and looked more relaxed. "Okey Clary, show us what you can" said Elena, grinning at her. She knows very well that Clary is good. "Okey" Clary said, making five rolls forward and then backwards. She made a toe touch jump and a pike. I couldn't help myself, I had to smile, she is really good. She made a somersault and a cartwheel. The others looked shocked, except me and Elena. Everyone was speechless, they know I trained Clary but they probably didn't think she was so good. Clary looked at us nervously

I could only say "you made the teacher proud" I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Welcome to the team" I said and she looked at me with big eyes "omg thank you" she was happy and jumped back and forth. I stood up and she ran to me and hugged me "thank you" she whispered and hugged me more firmly "I am so proud of you" I whispered to her back.

The door opened, Jon and the entire football team went in. He has recently become captain of the Fotball team. "What do you want here?" I asked, noticing Stefan ,Jace but also Alec standing there. My feelings rise again _ooh noo, not again!_ "Nice to see you too Diana" he says and smirked, I rolled my eyes "And you also sister heart" he looked at Clary and Clary raised her eyebrow. "I repeat my question again, WHAT do you want here?" I asked him and tried to ignore my mixed feelings for Stefan. Jon looked briefly at the boys "we are done and we thought it would be fun to watch you" They looked at me and grinned.

"Since when are you interested in cheerleading?" I looked at him questioningly, I have no desire to have the whole football team here. _they must be joking?_ He looked at me stupidly "we're bored and we don't want to go back to class" he went a little closer to me "not my problem" I nodded and crossed my arms "Diana please" he said, looking at me questioningly and imploringly.

He will not let go, I know. "Fine! but you have been quiet and you will not bother or disturb us" he rolled his eyes and I noticed that Stefan looked at me "or you can go back and have lessons" I said warningly, the boys nodded "good" I flipped my hair and grinned.

The boys sit down on the stands. Stefan came to me "Any progress?" He asked me and smiled _. his smile is so stunning._ "Yeah, we already have a few new ones and as I see you are in the football team" I smiled and bit my lip _damm he is Sooo sexy_

"Yes, now I am one of those " he smiled and looked over at the guys "I'm glad for you" I smiled and looked down briefly. I looked up again and he smiled "Stefan!" Jon shouted at him from behind "yeah, I'll go back, have fun" he smiled briefly and I blushed "Yeah thanks" I smiled back and he ran to the boys. _Stop acting so weird Diana_. I sit down again on the uncomfortable chair. "Next" cried Elena.

We sat for another hour, finally we got a new boy in our team. At the end of 25 people are five best left. It was a hard day but we did it. I packed my things together. Clary is already gone, she wanted to meet Simon. I haven't decided what I should do. First of all I will eat something, I'm really hungry. "Hey Diana" _oooh no! Not him.._ I turned around and saw Sebastian Verlac. Jon's best friend, he also plays football and I hate him totally. "Sebastian hey" I said, trying not to flip out. I hate him so much! "Do you have any plans?" He asked me and grinned.

He is an idiot, who plays with people. He thinks he is the best and can have everything he wants. "Yes I have plans" I lied and hoped he would give up. "Maybe you could forget your plans for today and instead spend time with me" he smirked _What did he say?_ "Sorry I can't" I took my bag and wanted to go but he grabbed me "oh come on Diana" he grinned

and touches my cheek with his dirty fingers "let me go" I said angrily. I tried to free myself but it was hopeless, he held me tight and no one was there. We were alone. "Why we have so much fun" he grinned and grabbed me at the hip. "Let her go" said a voice from behind and I recognized the voice _Stefan!_

 **In the next chapter comes the continuation.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Angels hope you liked the last chapter** **here comes the continuation. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

 _DPOV_

 _"let me go" I said angrily. I tried to free myself but it was hopeless, he held me tight and no one was there. We were alone. "Why we have so much fun" he grinned and grabbed me at the hip. "Let her go" said a voice from behind and I recognized the voice Stefan!_

I pushed Sebastian away and he turned to Stefan. Stefan looked at me concerned, I nodded so he knows I'm fine. "What are you doing here, Herondale?" Sebastian was not happy about it. "The same question I could ask you too Verlac" Stefan looked at him furiously and went closer to Sebastian "it's not your business" said Sebastian angry

"What would Jon do with you when he hears about this " he looked at Sebastian and Sebastian pushed him back "If you tell him, I'll kill you" he yells and looked angry "Try it" Stefan yelled back and Sebastian tried to attack him with the fist. But Stefan was faster, he dodged and hit Sebastian firmly in the face. My heart beat faster, I couldn't move. Sebastian fell hard on the ground. "If you touch her again, I'll kill you!" He yells at him

"Did you understand?" He shouted at him and Sebastian nodded. His whole face was covered with blood "GO now, otherwise I change my mind," Stefan said angrily and Sebastian got up and walked away. I still couldn't move, I was too shocked. I felt tears, Stefan ran over to me. His hands held my face and he gently wiped my tears away. "Did he hurt you?" he said softly and leaned his head "No, he didn't" I nodded and he looked me deep in the eyes. Unlike Sebastian, his touches feel good "thank you" I whispered, my body feels electrified.

"This son of a bitch deserved it" he stroked my cheek "anyway thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you" I bite my lip and he smiled. _Damm_ _I will kiss him so bad_. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked me. _No I want you to kiss me_. "No thanks, I don't want to go home" I nodded, he is so close to me "Where do you want to go?" he asked and glared at me "I want to eat somewhere" I smiled and looked to the side "we can eat together" he asked and I looked at him again "do you want?" He grinned and waited for my answer "yes of course" I answered and he smiled "cool, I already know where we can eat" he said playfully.

Stefan and I went to a small restaurant called _Taki's_ "Have you already decided what to order?" Stefan asked and I still looked at the menu "yes" I smiled and put the menu away. A blond waitress came over to take our order and I recognized her, _Kailea_ _!_ This Bitch tried to make Clary's life to HELL so many times. I hate her so much. She and Sebastian fit together very well. Kailea smiled at Stefan and when she saw me, her smile disappeared. She is afraid of me. "Hello Stefan," she said nervously, trying to smile "Hey Kailea" he grinned at her and she smilled briefly "hello Diana" she looked at me nervously and I tried to hide my anger

"Hello Kailea" I told her name with full hate. I had to pull myself together, not to put a fork in her face and Stefan noticed. "What would you like to order?" She asked, looking at Stefan "I would like a Burger with fries and a large cola please" he smiled and looked at me questioningly. Kailea turned to me " I'll take the grilled chicken salad and an Strawberry apple smoothie" She wrote it all down "okey your drinks come right away" she said and hurried away. Stefan looked at me "Everything okay?" He asked and I didn't know if I should tell him "Yeah, everything is fine" I lied and he still looked at me worried

"Diana, you can tell me, I've seen how you looked at her" He put his hand on mine and looked me in the eyes. My heart beat faster "I don't like her, she and her friends always treat Clary badly and tried to make her life to hell" I said and looked away "can I tell you something" he said and I nodded. One of the waitresses brought our drinks. Stefan waited until the waitress left " she's totally on Jace." He grinned and continued, "he had a one night stand with her, and since then, she's hoping that there'll be something serious between them." I laughed and couldn't believe. Kailea loves Jace. "But why do you think that there will be nothing serious between them?" I asked and laughed "Because Jace is interested in someone else" he grinned playfully and I wondered who it can be. I know Clary likes him and has feelings for him. I don't want him to hurt her. "And who is it?" I asked and grinned. I hoped that I get the answer I want to hear "I can not tell you" he grinned and I looked disappointed Stefan looked at me for a long time "Well, but promise that you don't tell anyone" He looked at me and I nodded "okay ... it's Clary" he whispered and I glared at him. "Clary?" I asked and smiled "Yes Clary," he said, grinning. Kailea came with our food and I couldn't help I grinned back _poor Kailea_.

After we ate, Stefan wanted to drive me home. We both are sitting in the car next to my house. "Stefan" I said and he turned to me "Yes?" He asked and looked at me "Don't tell Jon about what happened" We looked at each other and we said nothing. "But Diana, he must know," he said, and I looked away to the window. "I'll tell him but not now" I nodded I turned back to him "please promise me" I took his hand and looked at him. He closed his eyes "Okay I promise" he muttered and looked at me again "thank you" I whispered and he touched my cheek. He leaned closer to me and I did the same. I felt his warm breath on my forehead, my body felt attracted. But the ringing of his mobile phone has interrupted us. I just sat down straight and we were separated. He took his phone out "Hello?" He asked and I looked out of the window "okey I'll be right there, don't start without me" he put on "everything okey?" I asked him "yes, I just forgot that I had to do something else" he smiled and looked at me "okey I go then" I smiled back and opened the door "bye" I said and got out of the car "bye see you in school "he smiled and drove away. I still can not describe what has just happened.

 **so hope you like it**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

 _JPOV_

Alec and I were already waiting as Stefan finally came. "well finally!" I cried to him. Stefan grinned "I'm so sorry mom!" He said playfully and I rolled my eyes. "can we go now?" asked Alec and raised his eyebrows.

 _15 minutes later_

"Maryse please!" I said imploringly. We have told Maryse everything, but for her there is no reason to tell the girls. "I'm sorry Jace but it isn't a real reason" she said and looked at us. "But what reasons do you need to tell them?" Stefan said loudly, he looked angry. Alec tried to calm him. "We can tell them soon, but now it's too early," Maryse said soothingly and put her arm on my shoulder "I'm sorry Jace" she looked at me, I know it's not her fault. I nodded and she smiled at me. "If something happens to them, it's your fault!" yelled Stefan from behind and rushed furiously out of the room. I looked at Maryse and Alec until they nodded and then I followed him.

I know exactly how he feels. I ran up the stairs and found Stefan in his room. He sat on his bed and looked down at the floor. He ignored me until I sat next to him. "It makes me angry" he said and I put my arm on his shoulders. I know that he has feelings for Diana and he probably loves her. He hates all this lies, just like me. "I know it makes me angry too," I said, looking at him

"But the Clave, doesn't want to listen to us and it is not Mary's fault" Stefan looked at me and I stood up and went to window. "I'll give a shitt on the Clave!" He said furiously and continued, "I hate their stupid rules, they are afraid of Valentine, and you know that," he said angrily, looking at me. I looked out of the window. Everywhere mundies walk around, they know nothing of our world, they have their own mundie problems. "I know, and I hate it!" I turned to Stefan. The Clave will not admit that Valentin is alive and that we are in war. War against Valentine and his army and probably Clary and Diana are the only ones who can stop him. I can't imagine the two fight against Valentine. It's way too dangerous and I don't want that something bad happen to them. I wouldn't survive it, and Stefan, too. "I do not understand anything, Stefan" I said and Stefan sat down again "when can we tell it? How Long should we wait?" He rubbed his eyes wearily "I don't know, but I will not wait for Clave's permission." I said angrily, Stefan looked tired, just like me. I haven't slept 2 nights. No matter how much I wanted to sleep, I just couldn't fall asleep.

"And what do you suggest, when shall we tell them?" To be honest, I do not know. I only know that I don't want to wait anymore, when Clave finally allows us. "I don't know" I said honestly "I'm tired, let's sleep and tommorow we decide with the others" Stefan nodded and I got up and went to the door. "Jace?" Stefan said, and I turned around. "Yes?" I answered questioningly, "I was with Diana all day," I grinned at him. _Ha,I knew it !_ "I know" I said proudly and Stefan smirked "how do you know that?" I rolled my eyes. He really thinks I am stupid and blind?. "Because you grinned like an IDIOT when you came" Stefan laughed and rolled his eyes. "Now it's you're TURN brother" he looked wildly and wiggled with his eyebrows. I ignored his comment and went to my room. The only thing I can think of is Clary and sleep. Fits well together, maybe I can finally sleep and dream of her.

 _CPOV_

After the school I went to Simon. I was sooo glad I am in the Cheerleader team. Somehow I still can not believe it. I couldn't stop telling Simon how happy I am. He was also happy and said I belong now to the _hot bad chicks_. I went into my room and slumped on the bed. Than, I took my cheerleader uniform out and tried it. The colors of the uniform fit to my hair. The uniform is red, white and yellow. The colors of our school logo. Why I never wanted to be a cheerleader before?, it's so cool. And Simon is right I really look like _a hot bad chick_. _*knock*_ I turned to the door and saw Diana standing there. She looked at me and smiled. "You look hot" she looked happy, she sat down on my bed "I feel so too" I grinned at her. _100 percent HOT_.

Wow this uniform has a magic effect on me, _I think I'm hot? This is new?!_ I jumped on my bed to Diana. "and how was your day?" I asked her happy and Diana interrupted me "I have to tell you something" her facial expression changes she looked sad. "What's wrong?" I looked at her worried and Diana turned away "Diana? Tell me." I pressed her hand. I hate it when Diana is sad, I hate it when she is hurt. Diana sobbed and turned to me. She cried, her tears ran down her face. "Diana?" I looked at her. If someone has injured her, I will personally kill that person. "Sebastian has tried-" she interrupted and cried even more. I feel hate and rage rise in me. "What did he tried?" I heard anger in my voice and I pressed Diana's hand tighter. "To rape me" She said with full hatred. He tried to rape her. _SEBASTIAN_ tried it. I shivered with rage and Diana looked at me, shocked, "Stefan stopped him" she tried to calm me "I'm fine Clary" I hugged her tightly and felt tears on my cheeks. Tears of rage. I stroked her head "I'll tell Jon" I whispered and Diana looked at me with big eyes "and you will not stop me"

I know she doesn't want it. But it has to be done. I heard the entrance door shut _Exactly at the right moment_. I stormed out of the room "Clary no!" Diana said loudly but I ignore it. This son-of-a-bitch deserved it!

My brother stood by the fridge, he noticed that I was there and turned around. At first he grinned but when he saw me he stopped grinning. "Clary what's going on?" He stared at me and I had to pull myself together not to scream. Jon looked behind me. I also looked back, Diana stood there crying. Diana looked away. Jon looked at me shocked and worried "what happened" he asked obtrusively. No matter what relationship he and Diana have. He is still like a big brother to her. He would kill anyone who hurt Diana or me. "Your fucking best friend, has tried -" I interrupted, I heard Diana cry loudly and Jon looked very angry "to rape Diana" Jon was red with rage, he clenched his fists. "Sebastian?" He said, his voice sounding very angry, I nodded. Fortunately, my mother isn't at home. Jon rushed out of the apartment and slammed the door tightly and loudly.

 **soo hope you like this Chapter. I will update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hope you likes the last chapter.**

 _Chapter 11_

CPOV

 _"Sebastian?" He said, his voice sounding very angry, I nodded. Fortunately, my mother isn't at home. Jon rushed out of the apartment and slammed the door tightly and loudly._

I ran after my brother. Sure I'm mad at Sebastian and still want to kill him. But I do not want my brother to go to jail. I ran out of the house, I heard engine noises _Shit! he can not go there alone. I have to stop him._

"Jon wait please" I ran behind his car, but unfortunately I'm not as fast as a car. _Damn he's gone, he's gone. Damn, damn it!_

"What did you do!" Diana shouted at me. She looked angry. Very angry. "You should not tell him!" She yelled "Do you want him to go to prison? Do you want that?"

"No, of course not, I did it for you!" I shouted back angrily. Diana looked at me angrily and shook her head "I did NOT ask you for it." She went back in and slammed the front door. I stood there alone. I took my smartphone and tried to reach my brother. He doesn't take it. _Damn it!_

Only now I notice that many of our neighbors looked confused out of the windows at me. I tried to ignore them and went into the house. I went up to Diana. "Diana please, please open the door" I knocked at her door. I know she is mad at me and probably hates me for it but I did it for her.

"Noo!" She cried behind the door. "Diana please" I begged her. "I know you're mad at me and will probably hate me for your whole life, but I was furious that this asshole touched you and-" I interrupted when the door suddenly opened and Diana looked at me angrily. "How can you think I'll hate you for it?" She asked me, I looked at her confused "I could never hate you Clary, you're my sister and I can't be without you"

I felt tears rose in me on "I'm so sorry" I said sobbing. Diana hugged me and stroked my head "it's okey" she gave me a kiss on the forehead. I remember when I was annoyed by the others in the kindergarten, Diana always defended me and consoled me.

We are always there for each other and I can not imagine my life without her. "You're the best," I whispered, hugging her closer to me. That is the truth _SHE IS THE BEST!_

"I know, but you too" She grinned and leaned her head on mine. "can I sleep here?" I asked her and she nodded "of course" she smiled.

DPOV

 _3:00 AM_

 _*Phone ringing*_ I opened my eyes.

 _WHAT the.._ I looked to the side, Clary was sleeping peacefully. _*Phone ringing*_ I took my phone

3 missed calls and 6 messages from Elena and Simon. _Whats wrong?_

 **Elena:** **_where are you?_** _23:30_

 **Elena** : **_are you okey?_** _00:05_

 **Elena** : **_something happened..._** _00:20_

 _Something happened? What happened._

I wrote her back quickly. I'm afraid and nervous. What if something happened to Jon.

 **Me: _What happened Elena ?_**

 **Me: _I'm home._**

I change the chat, Simon sent me three messages.

 **Simon: _Are you and Clary okey?_** _23:10_

 **Simon: _Where are you? I am worried._** _00:15_

 **Simon: Call me immediately! If you read the messages!** _00:35_

I worried more. _If something happens to Jon ... No ... I would not ..._

My hands are shaking and my heart is racing. I called Simon. _please Simon ,please,please!_

I tried to calm myself, not to wake Clary.

"Diana, thank God!" Simon said on the phone ,I went quickly to the bathroom "Simon what's going on, what happened?" I tried to talk softly. Simon said nothing, it was quiet "Simon?"

"Jon and Sebastian ..." I became even more nervous. _Please God please_ "Simon! say it!"

I said loudly _. Fuck!_ Because of the whole nervousness, I forgot that Clary is still sleeping. "Jon beat Sebastian" _NoNoNo!_ This is what I did not want to hear. "Diana?" I can not answer him. I do not know what to do. I feel anger in myself. _Damn it's all my fault_! I feel electricity goes through my whole body, My hands tremble. I made my hands fist. Suddenly the light began to flicker. I feel good, I feel the energy in me ascend.

The lamp flickered faster and faster, as if it were bursting. "Diana, Jon is all right!"

I breathed. I haven't noticed that I have my breath stopped and the lamp has ceased to flicker. "What did you say?"

"Jon is doing well and Sebastian too" I sat down on the floor "Where is Jon?" I took my forehead, It is hot. _What the HELL!?_ "Probably at home," Simon suggested. I breathed relieved He's not in jail. _THANK YOU GOD!_

"Where is Clary?" Asked Simon, I had to smile. Simon is like a big brother for Clary and me. Of course, he worries about us.

"She is with me and sleeps" "Well, okay, I'm going to sleep now, too. See you at school"

I got up. I feel so warm that I did not notice how cold the ground is. "Okey bye" I hung up and looked into the mirror, I sweat. _But Why!?_

I looked at the lamp. It's strange when I was angry, the lamp started to flicker and when I calmed down, the lamp stopped flickering. _How is that possible?_

Was it because of me? I think I have fever or something and therefore I have hallucinations. I washed my face with cold water and went back to my room. Clary is still sleeping deeply. I lay down beside her and closed my eyes until I fell asleep.

 **Well what do you think was it a coincidence with the lamp?**


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

 _2 weeks ago_

The week passed quickly as I thought. Sebastian did not come to school, everyone knew about the fight but no one guessed why Jon and Sebastian were beating. Diana is not particularly happy about the whole thing. She blames herself for what happened.

She doesn't talk much and laughs rarely. She only let her anger in the cheerleader training. We trained hard, my whole body aches. The team didn't know what was going on with Diana, they all worrie about her. It's not Diana's fault but mine.

 _I'm guilty and_ _not her, why is she blaming herself?_ I feel bad, even though Diana has forgiven me. Jon is also different from normal. He is always so angry and aggressive. He didn't tell us what happened in that night. We worry about him.

I hoped that finally everything will be the same as before. Today is Friday and Friday means _shopping and fun day_ for me and Diana. Although I hate shopping but Diana can finally get a good mood. _I hope so._

"Mrs. Fray can you repeat the question?"

Mr Coplem looked at me expectantly. I can not concentrate on the lessons and it's very bad because we have biology now. _Biology and Mr Coplem means hell on earth._

"I'm sorry Mr Coplem I couldn't hear the question" I tried to look at him innocently.

"Probably it's because you're not concentrating on the lesson," he said sarcastically. _You're right. It is because I have other problems and ...I hate YOU and BIOLOGY!_

"I'm sorry" I said dazed ,though it doesn't bother me at all.

Simon looks at me worried. "Everything okay, I was thinking about ..." I whispered and tried to calm him down."Thinking how you can kill Mr. Coplem?", he asked sarcastically I rolled my eyes

 _typical Simon._

"I see you're in a good mood," I remarked. Although Simon is always in a good mood, I've seldom seen him depressed. The last time it was because of his father's death. _That was a bad time._ "Of course it's Friday" he smiled. "do you have plans?" I asked him. Maybe he can help me to bring Diana in a good mood.

"No sorry, I've Band practice today"

Oh, yes, Simon's band. Each Band that changeg their name every week and practice in Eric's parents' garage. Actually they're not that bad. Just...not that good. That didn't even make sense.

"What is your band called this time?"

I asked sarcastically and had to laugh.

I remembered that Mr Coplem was probably watching us. I looked at him, he was sitting on his pull and wrote something.

"Rock Solid Panda" He looks fascinated

I tried not to laugh, better than the last name

 _Sea Vegetable Conspiracy_

" If you want you can come" he smiled, of course I would go but I want to spend the day with Diana. "Sorry but I want to spend the day with Diana to cheer up her mood" Simon looked slightly angry. I told him what Sebastian was trying to do to Diana and he wanted to kill Sebastian for it. _He still wants it._ "I hate him, I think I know what I want for Christmas, his DEATH!" his hand balls into a fist "You're not the only one who wants it" I said for sure.

Of course Simon is not the only one. I also want it and Jon and Diana and Stefan and many many other people on this damn WORLD.

"I don't know what to do" I sighed. I want to see Diana laugh again. I want her to be happy again and if she is happy then I am happy and definitely Jon too. The ringing of the school bell has pulled me out of the thoughts. "I see you in the cafeteria," Simon said, stepping out of the room. I packed my things together, except for a few books, that I wanted to put into my locker. _Maan These books weigh a ton!_

I walked out into the hallway making my way to my locker I tried not to drop the books and then I bumped into someone.

I almost fell to the ground but someone caught me. I looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes that looked at me.

Jace caught me. His hands gently held my waist. He grinned at me and I turned red "sorry I didn't see you" he put me back in a straight position "no I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologize.

I looked down, my books lying all over the floor. _Just where I didn't want to drop them. Perfect Clary!_

"I'll help you," Jace said with a smile. His smile is stunning _omg omg breath Clary breath!_

He knelt down on the ground and began collecting my books. I also knelt down and collected the books in a stack.

"Let me carry the books, they look like they weight _a ton_ " he smiled charmingly I also smiled he just said the same thing I thought.

"uhm .. no you do not have ..." but before I could end my sentence. Jace took the stack of books

"I don't accept a _No_ " he grinned and I blushed

"Which locker?" He raised questioningly an eyebrow "this one here" I showed with the

Finger in the direction where my locker is "Okey" he grinned wildly. We both went to my locker without saying a word. "Here is it" I opened the castle.

Jace put the books in my locker. I believe the books are not so heavy for him.

"Thanks" I said shyly. I feel practical that my cheeks turn red "no problem beautiful" he said with a grin in the face. I became even more red. _Fuck I certainly look like a tomato_.

His expression changed. He looked worried and a bit angry. _Have I done something wrong?_

"Stefan told me what happened to Diana" my smile disappeared. It still hurts to talk about it, although everything went well.

"I am glad that nothing bad happened to her and Stefan arrived in time" he apologize

"Yes me too" I looked down. I did not want him to see my face. "As Stefan told me, I wanted to kill this dipshit personally"

I nodded and murmured "me too." Jace took my face with his hands gently.

"Hey look at me" He said softly. I did what he said and looked at him. He looks like an angel, covered in gold. "Everything will be fine" he said with a soft tone. I nodded and looked him in the eyes. His eyes are like two magnets. He smiled and stroked one of my hair behind the ear. "I think we have to go to class" I sighed

"Yes, you're right, I think we don't want that Mr. Garroway kill us" I noticed sarcastically "He wouldn't kill me because I'm stunning attractive" He grinned and shrugged

"Yeah, whatever you say" I rolled my eyes.

After English, we went to lunch with Jace. Everyone is already there expect Jonathan. He sits at the other table with his jackasses football team.

Everyone at our table is taking to eachother.

The only one who is talking to anyone is Diana, she sits there bored and picks with the fork into her salad. I sat down between her and Izzy. "Salad?!" I asked Diana skeptically. _Really salad?_ Diana is not the one who takes care of what she is eating. Although she is a cheerleader. _This damn girl can eat what she wants and how much she wants._ She just doesn't get fat. Is totally unfair. Of course I don't care what I eat. I love Food. _Food is my life._

Diana arched a brow "Yeah salad" now I'm the one who raised the eyebrows. Unfortunately, I can only pull up both, I am jealous of those People who can only raise one eyebrow. "You almost never eat salad," I remarked sarcastically and Diana rolled her eyes "MAYBE I want to eat one today" she answered annoyed

I noticed that everyone from our table looking at us. Probably it's funny

 _two crazy girls argue about a salad_.

I grinned a little "and why don't you eat it then?" Diana looked at me for a few seconds, holding the fork in her hand. _Ha point for me_.

"I eat it" she picked some salad on the plate and took it in her mouth. She did it all in the sexy and elegant way.

 _Fuck! this is definitely a sexy cheerleader trick or something like that_.

Diana shrugged and smirked wildly. "Does it taste good?" I asked annoyed "yep"

she replied in a innocent tone _Point for her._

I just rolled angry my eyes. _Someone is probably in good mood today._

I looked at the others. They all look as if they are trying NOT to laugh.

I tried to interrupt the silence "So what are you going to do today?" I asked and smiled "Nothing," Diana said, and I looked at her annoyed but she ignored my looks and continued to eat her damn salad.

"I think we four don't have anything special either," Izzy said, looking at Stefan, Alec and Jace questioningly. The three boys nodded in agreement "Me too" said Magnus. Maia, Jordan and Simon shake their heads. "Sorry" apologized Maia "no problem" I smiled at them.

"Soo Diana and I wanted to go shopping and afterwards to cinema" I said smiling

"what? Noo." Protested Diana. I kicked her on the foot and Diana looked at me with the _WHAT_ look.

"So guys will you come with us?" I asked with a smile on the face _It would be perfect if they come_ "is it okey for you when we come?" Asked Jace and the others look at us questioningly "of course we would be glad if you come "

I nodded and Diana mumbled something like _totally_ I bumped her with my elbow and looked at her angrily. _That's enough!_

S _he is so annoying._

Diana looked at me with big eyes and opened her mouth to say something when I interrupted her. "HAPPY MOOD, we go shopping with our friends, today is the shopping and fun day," I said, motivated and Diana looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked her in an innocent tone.

 _Fuck_ _s_ _he'll kill me, I know_. "First, you hate shopping and secondly stop hurting me!"

She looked at me with an angry look, this one _I will kill you_ look, you know. _Hmm I actually was right_.

"You two are funny when you are fighting," announced Magnus and everyone has started to laugh. "They're always like that," said Simon, laughing. Maia and Jorden nodded and laughed too.

I also had to laugh. Probably we look like two crazy ones. _I know_

"So at what time do we meet?" Asked Diana. _Wow someone is finally interested hm?_

"At 4 o'clock? We will oick you up with the car," said Stefan and winked at Diana. Diana blushed a bit _ooohooo!_

"Do you know where we live?" I asked Stefan. These two are too sweet. Stefan nodded

"A lovely person showed it to me" he smiled playfully at Diana. _What? Since when was Stefan at our home?_ I turned my head to Diana and looked at her questioningly. Diana smirked devilish and shrugged.

 _Whaat the-?!_ "Okey then at four o'clock?" Asked Izzy and we all nodded. I call her now Izzy instead of Isabelle. Because she wanted it and I understand , I don't like it either when someone calls me Clarissa. _Clarissa is too much._

 _Perfect!_

\- Find friends for shopping. _Check_

I am proud of myself. The next two points on my list are:

\- Motivate Diana to go shopping

\- Survive the day

 _Fuck it will be hard._

 **Today is a very long chapter. I hope you like it. If this story gets 5 Review I'll post another chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey angels hope you liked the last chapter :)** **Thank you crazyweirdbitingladycatnip for your Reviews and by the way sorry for your heating so If this Chapter gets 5 new Reviews I will post the next chapter**

Chapter 13

 _CPOV_

So I've survived the school day so far. Diana didn't kill me. _Not yet!_

After the school, Jon took us home. As I thought, this dickhead doesn't want to come with us. As always he has something to do. I wonder what he does all the time. He always comes home late, full of sweat and tired. He probably goes to the gym, but I'm still worried.

 _Okey stop Clary! I'm worried too much, Jon is already a big baby. He can do what he wants and I finally have to relax._ "Relax Clary" I said to calm myself.

Okey so first of all I have to change, make something with my hair so they don't look like a _bird's nest_ and then I have to go up to Diana. I quickly brush through my hair and

picked out my favorite pair of jeans, a green blouse and black ballerinas. _Perfect._ I looked at the clock, I have another half hour. I took my black bag and grabbed the most important things. My wallet, smartphone, key, sunglasses and a bottle of water.

Okey now I'm done and I really have to go up to Diana.

I quickly went upstairs and went into the apartment. I don't have to knock, this apartment is my second home and I even have keys for it. As usual my aunt is not at home. She works hard from morning till late at night. I went into Diana's room. I expected that I would have to pull her out of her bed and force her to get ready. _But no._

Diana is already ready and she looks stunning beautiful. Her hair is beautiful curly and she wears a black shoulder-length pulli, torn bright jeans and black higheels.

"Wow you look really hot," I noticed, smiling "thank you, I can only return" she said wildly and grinned. "So you're no longer mad at me?" I asked and bite my lip

"no why should I, I mean you're right we have to relax, have fun and forget the whole thing" she looked at herself in the mirror and went with the hand through the hair. I finally let out the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Really" I asked frustrated and shocked at the same time. Diana raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "I thought seriously you're going to kill me," I said, relieving, and Diana grinned at me devilishly, "I'll take my revenge" She giggled and still has that fucking grin on her face.

 _Fuck I was looking forward to early_.

When I just wanted to ask her how she wants to avenge me, I got a message from Izzy.

 ** _tick tock_ We are waiting **

I chuckled and answered

 **We come!**

"are you ready?" I asked Diana and she nodded. "Okey then lets go"

 _3 hours later_

 _Three hours! Three fucking hours!_ In this damn three hours, we were in 120 stores inside and we are still not finished. Diana, Izzy and Magnus are unstoppable. We bought so much, I can't believe it. Izzy and Magnus wanted to go to victoria secret and now I'm here, stand in front of the mirror and have black, ruffy victoria secret underwear. The boys gave it up and went somewhere. I would love to go with them and I don't want to know how much money I spent.

"Clary come out and show you" Diana yelled. _Come out? Seriously_. "Yes Clary show us how hot you look in this underwear," added Izzy. _Hot? Do I look hot?_ I looked at myself in the mirror exactly. _Yes, I look hot. I would say, PRETTY DAMN HOT._ "Clary!" The three shouted at the same time. I rolled my eyes "yes I come!" I cried back.

I opened the cabin curtains and went out without looking great at the others. And then I stopped and looked shocked. Actually, I was expecting to see Diana, Magnus and Izzy, who would look at me excitedly. But I did not expect to see Jace. He stood there and looked at me. I could see the full pleasure and shook in his eyes. "Wow" he said.

I stopped my breath and I feel that my cheeks start to burn. I scanned the room until I found Diana. She giggled with Izzy and Magnus. I gaze at her angrily. _Fuck!_

 _DPOV_

 _1 hour later_

We are still not finished with shopping. My feet hurt and I'm tired. I'm glad Clary has overpowered me to go shopping. It really helped me and when we already talking about Clary, she is no longer angry at us. Because of the incident in Victoria Secret.

Actually, I didn't want Jace to see my cousin half-naked. _Jonathan would probably kill me_. But Jace has just come in the store and wanted to ask if we're done when Clary came out of the cabin. _Whoops._ I still can not forget the face of the two. _Unforgettable moment._ "I need something to drink, does anyone come with me?" I asked and looked at the group. "Stefan can go with you," Izzy said, grinning devilishly and Clary grinned with her. "sure" Stefan smiled and I blushed. I still can not forget the night where we almost kissed.

After that we did not spend much time together, only in the school. Nevertheless Stefan was there for me all the time and I feel comfortable with him. I can not describe what I feel for him. I imagine the whole time how it feels to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine. And whenever I think of it, my heart begins to beat faster and firmer.

"Let's go" Stefan said, smiling and I nodded. He gently took my hand and grinned. I blushed even more. _Fuck he's so sexy_.

"Bring us all a cola" Izzy yelled from behind, I looked back and rolled my eyes. "Thanks" winked Izzy and the others giggled. "Ignore these idiots," Stefan said, smiling. I sighed "unfortunately these idiots are our friends" we both started to laugh "yes, unfortunately," agreed Stefan. We walked into the park and old memories came up. Clary, Jon and I were here every day as children. Here we met the timid Simon and later Maia and Jorden. So many beautiful memories are stuck in this place.

We walked past some girls. When they saw Stefan they immediately began to giggle and winked at him. I felt the anger that arose in me. _What the fuck?_

 _What do these bitches think of who they are?_

"You are much prettier than them" Stefan whispered to my ear. I looked at him and smiled a little. He winked at me and gently kissed my cheek.

His lips are soft and my cheek is burning through his touch. I feel as if I have taken drugs. I want more, I want to taste his lips.

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK!_ "Thanks" I murmured back. _Why do I always have to be red when he is with me!?_

"I only say the truth" he shrugged and grinned. _His grin is so damn sexy. What is wrong with me? Pull yourself together Diana!_

Stefan pulled me to go on. I looked at the girls again. They glared at me with an open mouth. I just shrugged and grinned at them. _Sluts._

"Do you want an ice cream?" Stefan asked, pressing my hand a little tighter. "Yes why not" I shrugged. _An ice cream would now be perfect._ It's pretty warm today, I should rather wear a dress. I noticed Stefan wearing a leather jacket.

 _Does he not sweat in this jacket?_ But not only the jacket got my attention, but also Stefan's neck.

He has a tattoo on his neck. It is not big and I don't know what this tattoo means. It is a sign and it seems familiar to me.

"You have a tattoo on your neck," I noticed, smiling. _Bad boy I like it._ Stefan turned to me and looked a little shocked. "Umm yeah" he went with the hand through his hair. "What does it mean?" I asked too curiously and bit my lip. "I don't call it tattoo. I call it Rune and it's a power rune" he said a bit serious.

 _Power Rune?_ I asked myself and Stefan noticed my questioning look "it should make me stronger and give me strength when I need it" he explains it. _Have I seen it ever before?_ _It looks so familiar._

"Wow it sounds cool," I said, and Stefan smiled a little. After we got to the shop we bought 3 large bottles cola, plastic cups and a few snacks. Stefan paid everything himself. He didn't want me to pay.

"Here your ice cream" Stefan gave me a cup of ice cream. He bought my favorite ice cream. _Caramel_ "this is my favorite" I took the ice cream cup "thank you" I added and smiled "you welcome" he winked and grinned. "How did you know I like caramel ice cream?" I asked and took a spoonful of ice in my mouth. _Mmmhhh that is my life_

"I don't know, I just guessed it" he shrugged and smiled. I nodded and gave the ice all my attention. "Do you want to try?" I held him the spoon with ice. He nodded and tasted the ice. _Damn he even looks sex when he eats ice cream._

Clary would look shocked at me if she saw that I was sharing my ice cream with someone. I am also a small child when it comes to ice, I don't like to share my ice cream, but Stefan is an exception. A sexy exception. _Damn I should stop using the word sexy._

"And do you like it?" I asked and noticed that everyone looked at us in the park. _What is wrong with this people._ He nodded and looked at my lips thoroughly. I was a bit confused "you have a bite ice cream on your mouth," he said, wiping the ice from my mouth gently with his finger. My brain told me only one thing at this moment. _Oooh fuck._ "Thanks" I muttered and listened as the other people whisper. They said how sweet we are and how well we fit together. Some said thart we are a very beautiful couple. I rolled my eyes at these comments. _Must they whisper about us, where we can hear them exactly_. "They like us" whispered Stefan and smirked playfully "yes I hear it" I said and laughed.

"And they think we're together," I added, chuckling. I wonder if we really look as if we are together. "I like what they think" said Stefan and I looked at him surprised. "Really?" Is the only thing I could ask. Stefan looked me long in the eyes and said "Yes, I like you very much Diana. When I first saw you-" he was interrupted by the noise. We both turned back and heard our friends call us. _Fuck! perfect timing ! !_

"Hey lover birds why does it take so long?" Cried Jace, grinning wildly and the others grinned with him. I crossed my arms and asked sarcastically "Lover birds really?" and Stefan rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Why don't you like it? How about Sweethearts?" He asked, and shrugged his shoulders. Stefan and I looked at him both with raised eyebrows. "Here dumbass" said Stefan and gave Jace the bags with the drinks and snacks. Jace rolled his eyes and I laughed. "Picnic time?" Asked Magnus cheerfully. We all nodded and grabbed the food. After the picnic we all went home. I was so tired that I immediately lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

 **Sorry for the mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you angels for so many followers, Reviews and favourites I love you all so much * thank youuu angels**

Chapter 14

 _DPOV_ _2 months later (30th October)_ Today we have the 30th October and this means that _Tomorrow is Halloween_ !! _I love Halloween_. I like it even more than Christmas. Yes I know I sound like a toddler but it's true I am obsessed with Halloween. I looked out of the window, outside it is now colder and it rains more often.

I looked over at the building in front of our house. The building was once a small shop and now it is old and abandoned. It may look creepy, but it doesn't scare me. On the contrary, this building attracts my attention for a long time. I don't know why but I always think that someone is there and watching me. I don't mean the crazy stalker art, but the protective art. I was never there and probably my mum would kill me when I went there. My cell phone beeped. I got a message from Stefan. I did not notice that I automatically started to smile.

Stefan: **H** **ey angel what are you doing? :)** I typed back excitedly.

 **Make me ready for school and you?**

I waited until he answered me.

Stefan: **The same :) Are you looking forward to tomorrow?**

Tomorrow Izzy is holding a Halloween party. Of course, I'm Happy. We have agreed to go shopping and buy costumes today. Izzy wants to find the perfect Halloween costume for everyone.

 **Of course!!, and you? :D** I answered. He replied immediately.

Stefan: **Yes :D but not to the shopping /** I laughed, I guessed that all the guys except Magnus will not look forward to the shopping. Well, and Clary also because she is not a fan of shopping.

Even Jonathan is coming with us. Simon, Jordan and Maia come too.

 **Ooh but if you don't come, the evil Izzy will kill you. :(** I texted and grinned devilishly.

Stefan: _**Fuuck!**_ **I don't want that.** I chukled and wrote back.

 **Of course Not, but don't worry I will protect you from her. ;)** Nobody wants to make Izzy angry. I tell you this isn't good when she is angry.

Stefan: **Now I feel safer :D Thanks *** "Diana, are you coming?" Clary and Jon are waiting for you! " Cried my mother. Shit I've totally forgotten the time. "Yes I come!" I cried back.

 **You welcome :) sorry must go now. See you in school.**

I texted him and grabbed my bag and key.

Stefan: **Okay, see you :D** He answered. I put my smartphone in my pocket and looked the last time out of the window at the abandoned building. Before I left my room. _In the school_ "Hey, did you hear the news from Sebastian?" Maia asked. When I heard the name, I became more tense. "You mean the son of a bitch" Clary asked with an innocent voice

And Maia began to grin "exactly, in any case he ran away from home and no one knows where he is" she said and shrugged. _Sebastian ran away?_ I haven't seen him many months ago. Exactly the last time I've seen him where he tried to rape me. _Rape_. I shook my head. _I hate this word._ When I pronounce it, I feel bad and at the same time it makes me angry. I clenched my fist. _Pull yourself together Diana._ I felt a hand on my shoulder "hey are you okey?" Clary asked, looking anxiously at me. _No I'm not._ Said the voice in my head.

"Yeah I'm fine" I tried to smile. But Clary noticed that it was fake. "No you're Not." She said with a serious voice. "No I'm not" I agreed bitterly. Clary leaned her head and smiled a little "You know you're not alone?" She asked, and I nodded "and you know we are there for you?" She took my hands and Maia laid her hand on my shoulder. I smiled a little and nodded, "and WE know that you are strong, strong enough to get the whole thing out." She pressed my hands and added "it will take time but it will be easier for you afterwards." She hugged me tightly. "And we'll always be there for you. You stuck with me forever girl" she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and hugged her back. She let me go and I looked over at Maia. She smiled and at the same time I saw tears on her face. I rarely saw Maia cry. She always looks so strong and people think she has no feelings but that's not true. "We love you" she said and sighed. "Ooh I love you all so much" I felt tears on my face. I hugged Maia "thank you" I whispered to her, she nodded. Then we all hugged each other.

I heard the school bell ring. "I think we should get on our way to the classroom. People look at us so stupid," Maia said, and we all started to laugh. "You're right," I agreed, "luckily we have the first lesson together," Clary said with a motivated voice. We all looked at each other "physics!" We yelled together with a bored voice. _Ooh fuck noo!_

The two most boring lessons of the day are finally over. I just have to survive 5 more hours. _Great!_ I put my books into my locker. Suddenly I felt something or someone behind me. My body began to vibrate. "Hey you" whispered me a voice in a sexy tone.

I recognized the voice immediately. "Hey," I said, grinning. "What are you doing?" He asked, and I could feel him grinning. "As you see, I put my books in my locker " I feel his breath on my neck. I bit my lip to stop me from doing something stupid. " very interesting" he said with a rough voice. I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "Oh really?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. Stefan smirked and leaned closer to me. My heartbeat became faster and faster.

"No matter what you do, it's always interesting" he said. I feel his body close to mine. He was never so close to me, even then, where we almost kissed. "I didn't know that," I replied breathlessly. His body touches me everywhere. Stefan began to grin. He pressed his hands from both side against the locker and whispered "now you know it" He looked at me and then at my lips.

I heard the bell. _Fuck seriously?_

Stefan put his hands down and went a step back. I still can't control my breath. "see you" he winked and walked away. I looked after him. _what was that?!?_ I asked myself shocked.

CPOV

I can not believe the school day is over. _Finally!!_ I went to the doorway as someone suddenly blocked my way. Not only someone but Kaelia Whitewillow and her stupid best friend Camille Belcourt. _Urgh_.. "Oh hello Clary," Kaelia said, grinning devilishly. The only word that comes to mind first is _Bitch_. I hate this girl more than anything else. I crossed my arms "What do you want Kaelia?" I asked annoyed. Camille snorted, "I am here too," she remarked, and I rolled my eyes "and who cares?" I asked and Camille opened her mouth. _I'm saying she's stupid_. "Ooh our little Clary has become brave," Kaelia said sarcastically and the two began to laugh. "Come to point Kaelia, what do you want?" I tried to pull myself together. It's hard to stay calm when there are two bitches in front of you and laugh at their own comment or joke.

Kaelia wiped the tears of laughter from her face "well." She began, "Stay away from Jace," she said seriously. I looked at her, shocked, "Why should I?" I asked with a sarcastic undertone. Kaelia looked at me longer than she should "because he belongs to me," she said, pointing with her forefinger. "Exactly Jace belongs to Kaelia," Camille agreed. I raised my eyebrows and asked myself if they were serious. "Jace is not a property," I said seriously. Kaelia shrugged, "He's mine and when I see you next to him I'll kill you," she said, walking a step closer and bent her face dangerously close to mine.

"what are you going to do?" Asked a voice behind me. I saw Kaelia's face expression change. She looked shocked and went back a step. "Diana ... I did..didn't know that you .. you're still here" she stuttered and looked anxiously. I snorted, and Diana stood next to me, she looks pissed off

"oh really?" Diana asked "This is a school Kaelia if you haven't noticed it yet and I go to this school," she added , shaking her head.

Kaelia tried to smile "I thought you were already at home" I could hear that she was afraid. "And I thought you were already at Takis and serve the customers their food "

Diana replied and glared at the two. I looked at Kaelia, shocked. I can not believe what I've heard. "Instead you are here and threaten Clary" Kaelia has opened her mouth to say something but Diana Interrupted her "waitress should be nice" she remarks. Kaelia looked at Diana furiously. I can see her hands shaking with anger. "What do you think who you are? Do you think you can always protect your ugly cousin? " Kaelia yelled angrily. _Ugly?_ "Oh, wow, Kaelia, You say I'm ugly, at least I'm not fake, stupid and a bitch sticking to guys like a whore," I said angrily, shaking my head. "Do you know how ridiculous you are?" I asked amusingly. I heard Diana giggle "You're jealous of Clary because Jace likes her. You run like a puppy behind him and he ignores you. And that makes you and your life ugly and not clary, "she said, and I looked at her and smiled. I heard Kaelia sniff. "Go Kaelia and take your dumb friend with you" Diana said amusingly. Kaelia and Camille ran out. I looked at Diana disbelievingly. _Is it really just happend?_ Diana went to me and hugged me "thank you" I whispered to her and embraced her more firmly "I love you" she whispered "I love you too"

 _4_ _hours later_

After school we went straight to the city. I no longer feel my whole body. I think I have tried 200 costumes. We have decided that we dress up as superheroes.

In the end we decided to buy the Batgirl costume for me. Izzy is thrilled by this costume. Everyone has now found a perfect superhero costume for themselves. Diana goes as Supergirl, Izzy as Spider Woman, Maia as Storm, Jace as Batman, Stefan as Superman, Simon as Spiderman, Jordan as Black Panther, Alec as Captain America and Magnus as Iron man but in glitter and gold. And Jonathan as Mickey Mouse. Haha I'm just kidding. He goes as The Flash.Yeah she bought us all couple costumes. _Thanks to my comic knowledge_

But we all look sexy and hot in this costumes. I'm so tired. The only thing I want now is a hot shower and then my bed.

I looked at my smartphone and saw a message from Jace.

Jace: **Good Night Batgirl :) Zzzzzz**

I giggled and wrote back **Good night to you too Batman**

I should stay away from Jace. _Dream on Kaelia_!

 **Hope you liked it. It took me so long. When this chapter gets 10 new reviews, I will post a new the next chapter. SPOILER: More Clace and Defan sugar scenes shadowhunters...**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

 _SPOV_

"Izzy, what did you actually think of hosting a party at the institute, without mum's permission," Alec shouted, killing a demon.

Jace and I giggled. "Fun, that's what I thought" shrugged Izzy. I killed the last demon, who was in the room. Alec raised his eyebrows "that is so irresponsible of you" he said. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I absolutely need a shower, I am fully sweat, with blood from me and the demons.

Jace sighed and shook his head. Izzy opened her mouth to say something but Jace cut her off "both of you stop arguing!" He crossed his arms. The two looked at him furiously Like little children. "On which side are you?" Asked Alec his parabatai with his Hands on his waist. "I'm not picking sides. Jace Herondale is Switzerland" shrugged Jace. Izzy and Alec both rolled their eyes. This time I am the one who sighed. "How about we host the party at Magnus's flat?" I suggested. I'm really annoyed by the three. Of course it was a stupid idea to organize a party but there is also something positive.

For example, spend time with Diana. Well, probably it is something positive for me.

"Not a good idea" Alec shook his head. _Typically Alec always the fun spoils._

Jace and Izzy looked at each other and grinned "great idea" Izzy squeaked and clapped excitedly with the hands. Alec glanced at his sister "No!" He protested. Izzy rolled her eyes and snapped, "Oh, come on Alec, I think Magnus would not mind." Said Jace, "he's celebrating a party almost every day," he added.

Alec put his lips in a thin line "Luckily we have you Stefan in the family" Izzy grinned and put her hand on my shoulder. "Oh yeah, and why?" I asked sarcastically and raised my eyebrows "you're always the one with the good ideas" Izzy chuckled. _She means I am the smartest._ I rolled my eyes and Izzy shrugged.

The Lightwoods didn't adopt me, but I still belong to the family. Maryse and Robert are like parents for me and Izzy, Alec, Max and Jace are like my siblings.

When my mother died, my father lost control completely. He wanted to leave his old life behind and I belonged to it. I reminded him too much about my mother. He gave me away to the Lightwoods because he knew Jace was with them too. It was the best thing he ever did for me. I only see my father twice a year. And it is best, I will not see him.

He is not my family, the Lightwoods are my family. I looked through the room, blood and mucus everywhere. I don't want to imagine that Diana and Clary soon become a part of these lives. It's way too dangerous.

Until Now Valentin doesn't know about the girls. He doesn't even know the Clary exists. That's why we had to tell Jonathen everything before the girls. Valentin knows that he has a son, but he thinks Jonathen is dead.

Jon has known it since the summer holidays. He trains every day, of course, he still has to train very long time, to be as good as we are. But he is making progress. It will not last long until the girls learn the truth. They have waited enough. If the Clave does not tell them, I will.

"Hey" I felt a hand on my shoulders "what do you think?" I turned and saw Jace "Would the girls accept this life?" I asked him and I saw how Jace was straining. He shook his head

"I don't know" he said honestly "I always wonder if they want to live this life" he said and looked down. "And what if they don't want it?" I asked and heard the despair in my voice. _What would I do then?_ "Then ... then we have to accept it," Jace said softly and sadly. _Could I then accept it?_ "No" I protested and Jace looked at me.

"Then I would give up this life and live with her the mundane life" I said, clenching my fists. Jace raised his head and looked at me for a long time. "Would you really give up being a Shadowhunter?" He asked me and looked me straight in the eyes _. Yes I would._ "I would give up everything for her and you?" I urged him. I know he loves being a shadowhunter and I know he loves Clary. "Everything." He grumbled "better to live with her than without her," he added. I nodded and looked into his eyes

"Boys are you coming? A football match is waiting for us!" Izzy shouted, grinning. We both nodded and went to the the portal.

 _Today is not only the Halloween party but also the football game. Mundane live I come!_

 _DPOV_

 _2_ _hour later_

"EAST HIGH!" We all fired the boys. It is the last 10 minutes until the end of the first half game. Till now we win but it can still change. My team is trying their best to cheer our guys. At such moments, I am proud of my team. They always try their best and never give up. I looked at Clary and Izzy, they jumped back and forth and started to fire the boys. Elena stands beside them wiggling with her pompom's. She looked at me and winked, smiling. I smiled back and waved. I jerked and wiggled with the pompom's and shouted "Let's go East High!".

I saw Stefan look over at me and grinned with his sexy grin. I blushed instantly and giggled. Only he can make me blush so quickly. The siren sounded, the half-time is over. The guys pulled out their helmets and went to boys cabin. Stefan, Jon, Alec and Jace are talking to each other and laughing.

Jace glanced at Clary and winked at her.

I heard the other girls whispering from my team. They said how hot the guys look and they are planning to go to the boys cabin.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to Clary and the others. Suddenly I felt so strange. I was so cold that I got goose bumps. I felt the fear rise in me. But I did't understand why.

I felt myself watching, I looked around and noticed a black figure on top of one of the showcases. I looked closely and immediately recognized who that is. I held my breath and became stiff. _Sebastian_.

I wanted to move and scream but I couldn't. My body doesn't listen to me. Sebastian grinned devilishly. With his grin my neck hair turned up and I felt how much I got panic.

 _Nooooo!_ I screamed into my head. _Calm down_ _Diana._ I said to myself. But it does not help. I looked at the others. They talk to each other and don't notice me. _Help me please! someone._ I begged the others. But they do not hear me.

The memories emerge in my head, where Sebastian tried to rape me. I clenched my fists and felt anger rise inside of me. _H_ _e will never do anything to me again._ I looked Sebastian in the face. His face expression changed, his eyes turned black. His face looks so cold. He looks like a evil.

 _What happened to him?_

I shook my head, not to be influenced by the thoughts. I took a deep breath and I looked into his face. I felt like another new feeling rose in me. I feel like electricity passes through my body. I looked up and saw the lights begin to flicker. I took another breath and felt something in me ascend. This feeling is not new, I've already felt it.

With every breath I feel stronger and stronger. The lights flickered very quickly and I felt the cold wind. I looked at Sebastian again. His face changed again, but now he looked shocked and amazed.

This feeling is just like a drug and it is not enough for me. I want more, my body longs for it. I looked Sebastian deeply in the eyes. Even from this wide distance I see his eyes. I clenched my fists even more and took a deep breath.

Sebastian black eyes opened wide and he looked almost as if he was afraid. I felt this feeling rise again but this time stronger. Sebastian held his throat with his hands, he looks as if he doesn't get any air. His face grew brighter and he fell slowly to his knees.

He panicked and tried to free himself. I felt my hands begin to tremble, my whole body quivering. _"It is too much"_ tells me a strange voice in my head. My feeling told me to let go. I let out a deep breath and loosened my hands. I breathed heavy, as if I'd run 20 kilometers. _How long have I not breathed? What has just happened?_ I remembered Sebastian again.

I looked up again at the grandstand and there was no one. Sebastian has disappeared, he was here just a few seconds ago. I looked around and did not see him. "Diana, are you okay?" Clary looked at me panicked. I still can not control my breath. Izzy and Elena came over to us. "Diana?" Elena put her hand on my shoulder. Izzy looked at me worried. "Oh my god you sweat" Elena grabbed my forehead with her hand.Suddenly I was dizzy and everything turned. I shook my head.

I looked at the timer and saw that only 2 minutes have passed. _2 minutes? it can not be. It felt longer._

"I have to do something," I murmured to the others. They looked at me confused.

And then I ran as fast as I could. I heard the others call for me. I ignored them and ran on. I ran into the direction of the cabins.

I opened the heavy metal door and saw guys who were talking to the girls from my team. They flirt together. One of those guys winked at me. I rolled my eyes and peered through the hallway until I saw a familiar face.

 _Stefan_.

I smiled and went to him. He talks to Alec and Jace. He is not like these other stupid guys who flirt with the cheerleaders. When I was close enough, Jace and Alec noticed me. They smiled and nodded to me. I hid my hands behind my back, still afraid that they tremble.

Stefan turned around and immediately began to smile when he saw me. He came closer to me "hey" he said with his gentle voice. "Hey," I said, smiling. I bit my lip and Stefan looked closely at me. "Has something happened?" He asked with a somewhat worried voice. I shook my head "no ... nothing happened" I lied. I felt bad that I was lying to him. "Okey good," he said, relieved. I made my lip in a thin line. I still don't know exactly why I am here.

"Actually I have to talk to you" I said and Stefan looked at me. I noticed the other girls watching us enviously. Stefan looked around "come with me" He whispered and took my hand. He pulled me out of the hallway and went with me in a room. The room is dark and a bit cold. Stefan turned on the light and I realized that the whole football equipped is here. It is the storage chamber.

Stefan pressed my hand and touched my chin. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

If only I knew what I wanted to talk about.

"do you like me?" I asked unconsciously and regretted immediately that I asked it. Stefan chuckled and shook his head "you really ask it?" He asked and I looked at him confused. I nodded and don't know what to say, my heart beats so fast.

"Since I first saw you, I fell into you" he sighed and I opened my mouth. "I do not like you,...I...I love you Diana," he said, leaning his face closer to mine. I can't believe what I just heard. "And I belong to you completely. Since the first time I've seen you" He added,

I licked my bottom lip and Stefan watched me. He bit his lip and then grinned. "And this-" he said, and went a step closer. I went a step back instinctively. I felt the wall behind me. I pressed my back against the wall and Stefan leaned closer. I feel his breath on my lips "I wanted to do for a long time," he said with his sexy voice. I had no time to ask

because he crushed his lips on mine. His hands bunching up my short cheerleader skirt at my waist. His lips burned over mine. I feel as if I'm going to explode. His hands circling my waist and his tongue invading my mouth. My hands circling around his neck.

When he pulled away, my lips ached and my body missed his touch.

We stared at each other for a long time and breathed heavily. Stefan grinned and looked at every angle of my body. My lips are probably swollen. "Wow" I said shocked, breathless and Stefan grinned even more. "Yeah wow" He murmured, leaning towards me. Stealing another kiss from me.

 _CPOV_

 _After the match_

I've been staring at the mirror for 15 minutes. Now I understand why everyone likes my costume so much. _I look incredible_.

"Hey Batgirl, are you finally finished?" Cried my brother and burst into my room. He stopped immediately when he saw me "wow," he said, shocked. I put my hands on my waist and leaned my head "do you like it?" I asked, biting my lip. I need the opinion of a boy and my brother is one.

"Yeah, you look good," he said, walking his hand through his hair. "Thanks! You do not look bad either" I noticed his costume. Red looks good on him, _fits his hair._ "yeah thanks"

he murmured. Something is missing from his costume. _The mask_ "Where is your mask?" I asked, and Jon grinned. He shook his head "have you forgotten that I drive" he chuckled

 _Ooh yeah!_ The Flash while driving. Surely the police would get a shock.

I giggled at the thought. The door opened and Diana went to my room. She also has her costume on. She looks happy, very happy even. I was very worried about her when I saw her at the game. I've never seen her like that.

When I asked her what happened, she said she was just a bit sick. I still don't believe her. She was afraid, I could see it. But now she is happy, what has happened in the boys' cabin? I think I already have an idea. It has something to do with Stefan. He also looked so happy after the timeout. _Uuuuh._ "Does anyone need help? Supergirl is in action," Diana said, putting her hands on her hip. Jon and I giggled. "Duh we are also Superheroes, we need no help," I said, crossing my arms. Jon shrugged and nodded, grinning. Diana shook her head "you're bored," she said, and sat next to Jon. "No, we're Superheroes and Superheroes are not boring," Jon said, and Diana rolled her eyes."blabla" She looked closely at her nails and Jon sighed.

"So are you finished?" I asked, clapping excitedly with his hands. "Yep" said the two at the same time and nodded. "What are we waiting for?" I asked, and the two looked at me with raised eyebrows.

They can be really siblings. "Actually we were waiting for you," Diana said, pointing with a finger at me. I rolled my eyes "wow thank you for the information," I said sarcastically and Jon giggled. "No problem" Diana said with an innocent voice and put her hands on her lap.

"Can we go now?" Jon said impatiently, raising his eyebrow "Yep," Diana said, jumping out of bed. "Party time" I said intusiastically.

 _20 min later_ "Magnus lives here?" I asked incredulously _Oh my gosh!!!!!_ Magnus lives in a high-rise, the apartments in this house can probably only afford the rich people. "Wow" Diana and I said together. Diana looked amazed. Jon didn't look very excited "nothing special" he shrugged and went ahead. "Nothing special? That" Diana showed with the hands on the house "is nothing special for you?" She yelled, and Jon nodded. "I've been here many times," he said, grinning. Diana opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her.

"Can we go now? We've wasted so much time," I asked impatiently.

I slid Diana gently forward "go now" I said and Diana still looked at the house disbelievingly. It has always been her dream to live in a high-rise or a building that is historic. In any case they should be high, _no idea why ,but she loves the height._ I sighed and pulled her by the hand.

 **Love you all angels**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry that I have not posted anything for a long time, but I had so many school problems and had no motivation and ideas to continue writing. I am so sorry. I try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews. Love you angels.**

Chapter 16

CPOV

Magnus apartment is huge and very pretty. The apartment is in vintage style and at the same time also modern. Photos of Magnus and Alec hang on the walls. _Wow they like traveling together._

I wonder where they have met, Magnus has been on our school for a long time. "Internet" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Magnus. He looked at the pictures smiling.

"What?" I asked him confused. "We met on the Internet," he explained, and I became even more confused.

 _How did he know that I asked it?_

"That ... that is very sweet" I said and smiled. "Alec just looks so strong and unbreakable, but in reality he's different," he said, looking over at Alec. Alec was talking to Jonathan and Jace and when he saw Magnus, he smiled back. "You look so sweet and happy together" I noticed and Magnus nodded "we are happy together" he agreed.

Suddenly I feel myself watched by somebody, Magnus grinned devilishly. I looked at him questioningly until he pointed with the fingers behind me. I turned and saw Jace. "Jace" I said surprised and Jace began to grin.

"No,no, I'm Batman," he corrected me and grinned "oh, I'm sorry Batman, I've mistaken you for another guy," I said sarcastically, trying not to laugh "I think this other guy is very charming and stunningly attractive." he said, walking a step closer to me "well, he's definitely convinced of it," I said sarcastically. I heard Magnus laughing behind us.

I totally forgot that he is still behind us "oh poor Jace, don't you get enough compliments from the womens?" He asked sarcastically and I began to laugh.

 _For that I like Magnus even more._ "I don't need compliments, I already know that I am perfect," he said with a crooked grin. I sighed and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"My poor ears, why did I have to listen to this?" Magnus shook his head and I giggled. Jace rolled his eyes and began talking again. "It was even proved by-" but Magnus interrupted him, "blablabla I can't hear you" he closed his ears with his hands and hurried away.

I had to laugh so hard that I got no air. "What are you laughing about?" Jace asked and crossed his arms. "Nothing," I said, wiping the tears of laughter. Then Jace began to laugh and we laughed together.

 _2 hours later_

I danced and drank so much, but it still makes fun. Everyone admired our costumes and found the idea cool. "HEY, DO YOU HAVE FUN!" Izzy shouted through the loud music, there are certainly more than 30 people here. "YES I HAVE!" I cried back and continued to dance. I looked at the crowd and saw Diana dancing with Stefan. _Omg they don't dance, they make out._

I shook my head. "Izzy!" I cried and she ignored me and continued dancing "IZZY !" I screamed louder and she turned and looked at me. "WHAT!" She cried back, "WHERE IS JACE?" I crossed the arms "I HAVE SEEN HIM NEAR THE BAR!" She cried, pointing her finger in the direction. I stood on the toes and looked for Jace. I recognized him immediately by his hair. I pushed myself through the crowd in Jace's direction.

Just as I wanted to go to him, I noticed that he was not alone, but with Kaelia. They flirted with each other. I felt like the floor was taken under my feet. Kaelia bit her lower lip and took Jace's hand. I felt disappointed and angry. _How could he?_

Jace leaned closer to Kaelia and whispered something to her ear. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. _I thought Jace is different, I thought he hates Kaelia. Damn, how stupid I am, I thought he might have feelings for me_.

I could not stand it and ran outside. _I need fresh air._ I heard someone scream my name but I ignored it, I want to be alone. _Alone. This word hurts. How could I hope he had feelings for me?_

I ran the many stages down and lost almost the balance as suddenly someone took me in the arms so I don't fall down. I sucked the air and peeked at the many stages. My heart beats fast.

I stayed in this position at least 10 minutes until I dared to turn around to see who owns the arms. I turned and saw Jace. He looked worried. I wanted to embrace him, I wanted to remain in this position forever. But I remembered why I was here at all. I freed myself from his arms and pushed him back. "Clary!" Jace looked at me shocked and still worried.

How can he dare to look at me like that. To look at me as if it interest him what I feel. As if he were worried about me. He does not have the right to look at me like that. I felt like anger rose in me.

"Leave me alone Jace!" I cried and felt the tears in me. I can not cry, not now. "Clary what happened?" He walked a step toward me. I clenched my fists. He really asks what happened !?

"don't come closer!" I warned him and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Clary what-" "You and Kaelia that happened," I interrupted him, "I thought you were different Jace," I said, feeling the tears running down. "Clary you misunderstood everything," he said, stepping a step closer. "No Jace I understood everything correctly" I shook my head and stepped back a step. "Please Clary listen to me" he looked me deeply in the eyes.

I turned around so I would not see him. It would be easier for me if I did not see him. "No Jace," I said, feeling another tear running down my face. "Clary between us was nothing, I swear" I could feel him looking at me. "She tried to flirt with me," he continued, "and you flirted with her," I said angrily.

"No, I did not, Clary, I told her to leave me alone," he cautiously touched my arm. I suddenly turned around "why would I believe you?" I cried furiously and Jace's face expression changes. "Because I'm not lying" he said, crushing his lips on mine. First, the kiss was tender and careful but then it changes to lustful, sexy and hot.

I did not want to stop. I wanted to continue, I wanted more. My body has asked for more body contact. I went with my fingers through his curly hair, upper body and muscles.

Even in this costume, I can feel his muscle. We interrupted the kiss to gasp for air.

 _Oh god it feels so great._ "I see you like it," Jace said, grinning. I was immediately red "how ... how do you get on it?" I asked shyly. Jace gently stroked my cheek "because you just grinned" he shrugged and continued to grin. "You're grinning, too," I noticed, pulling my eyebrows up. "Yes because I liked it," he said, leaning his head closer.

I suddenly heard strange noises.

 _Oh god maybe someone listens to us._

"Jace do you hear that?" I whispered and looked around. "Listen what?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "There's someone among us," I said, pointing my fingers. "Here is a party Clary. This is normal that people are here"

He said, grinning at the same time. I sighed and nodded "maybe you're right," I agreed. Suddenly I heard a woman scream. " _Help_!". Jace and I looked at each other shocked. "Jace" I said panicky.

 _Is it probably a Halloween prank or something similar?_ Jace looked angry and sighed. "Stay up here, I go to look," he commanded.

 _What if it is not a Halloween prank._ "Jace no" I grabbed him by the arm "Clary here it is safe. Stay here. I don't want you to be hurt." He said, looking deeply into my eyes. I wanted to protest but I just nodded.

Jace quickly rushed down the steps. He is very fast, I have not seen anyone run so fast. I noticed that he holds something in his hand. It shines silver. _What the._

 _What should I do. I can't just stay here. Maybe I should call for help._ I heard another cry of help. I looked panic through the hallway until I saw a bottle. I took the bottle and ran down the many steps.

I heard strange noises. The noises became louder and louder. I took out my phone and turned on the flashlight. Luckily I took it with me, or I would probably overlook one of these stages. It is very dark here. I listened to the noises. I looked around to assure myself that no one was around. _Nobody is here._ I gave a door in front of me, the sounds coming from there.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. I looked through the open gap and noticed a boy with blue hair. He looked young and his eyes lit blue. He grinned devilishly and was full of blood. Before him stood another person, with gold-blond hair. _Jace!._

He looked angry and held a sword in his hand. This is probably the silver shining thing I've seen as he ran down the stairs. _What does he do and why he has a sword._ I tried to listen. "What are you doing here Shadowhunter?" Asked the boy with the blue hair. His voice sounded so rough, deep, and vicious. "I have to ask you that Demon" _Demon? Shadowhunter?_ _what the hell._ "I enjoy the party," said the boy, grinning devilishly.

"With killing a mundie." Said Jace, pointing with the sword behind the boy. I looked behind the boy and noticed a lying figure. It is a woman with blond hair, she is full of blood and she is- _Omg no!_

I put my hand on mouth not to start screaming. I tried to calm down but I could not. _She is dead, the boy has killed her._

My whole body was trembling and I could not move. "You're going to die," Jace said angrily, squatting his sword against the boy.

The boy avoided him. I heard steps behind me. I felt someone. I suddenly felt cold, I turned around slowly and saw a person behind me. The person was tall and his eyes were just as blue as those of the blue-haired boy. "Hello angel" said it. I began to scream. I screamed as never before in my life.

 **If this story gets 10 new reviews, I will post another chapter. Aaaand please write a couple name for Diana and Stefan xxxxx**


End file.
